Lights out
by IamnotstalkinEdward
Summary: A storm hits Forks and takes out the electricty in town while Bella is at Edward's house. Oneshot.


The rain hit Edward's bedroom windows with force, creating an annoying background noise, almost overpowering the sounds from the movie Edward and I were watching.

We had been hiking to the meadow earlier, enjoying the warm summer day. When the afternoon came, the clouds began to gather in the sky above us, putting an end to our hike. The rain came quickly. We didn't make it back to his house before it started pouring down, making us both soaking wet even though Edward ran as fast as he could.

After changing into the dry clothes Edward lent me, we decided to curl up in his room and watch a movie before I had to go home. Edward let me pick the movie, both of us knowing he would probably be paying more attention to me anyway.

I sat between Edward's legs, resting my head on his chest. Edward was sitting with his back against the headboard of the gigantic bed he had gotten me. He was playing with my hair with one hand, holding one of mine with his other.

Outside the window the trees were swaying in the powerful wind as the storm grew stronger. I looked away from the movie for a bit and stared at the big trees in the forest.

"Don't worry, the storm won't tear any trees down." Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. I turned my head to look at him. He smiled down at me, before pressing his lips lightly against mine. I couldn't help smiling as I turned back to the movie.

As we were watching, the storm was still getting stronger outside and it had gotten dark. Suddenly the the room went completely dark.

"What just happened?" I asked Edward as I sat up to look at him..

"Alice didn't say we were going to have any problems with the electricity." His eyebrows pulled together in a confused expression for a few seconds, before he shrugged and took my hand. "We better go see what's going on." I jumped off the bed with Edward and walked downstairs to talk to the others.

On our way down I nearly tripped in the stairs and fell. Luckily, Edward was holding my hand and caught me long before I damaged myself.

"I will never meet another human being who is as clumsy as you are, love." He chuckled and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Shut up."

My face was already red. Edward noticed I was blushing and bent down to kiss me – which only made my face redder. He grinned.

The rest of Edward's family were in the kitchen, trying to figure out how long the electricity would be out. They had already lit a few candles so it was possible to see each other.

"Hey, Bella, did I just hear you trip in the stairs?" Emmett grinned widely. Damn vampire hearing.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"It might be a while before the lights get back on," Carlisle informed us, "the storm took out the whole town and we won't be able to fix it ourselves."

Esme told Alice to go get a box of candles to light up the house. When Alice had gone, she looked at me with a worried expression.

"I don't think you should go anywhere in this storm, Bella. We won't be able to reach Charlie, but I think it's best you just stay here."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure Charlie would understand." I said with a smile. Edward squeezed my hand lightly. Esme smiled back at me before going to help Alice light the candles.

Emmett whistled and looked at Rosalie suggestively. She rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. Emmett kept looking at Rose with a goofy grin, and after a few seconds, they were already on their way back upstairs.

"Behave!" Jasper called after them. Carlisle chuckled. Just as Emmett and Rosalie had left, Alice and Esme walked in with candles in their hands. Alice looked at Edward like she was about to say something, but she never did. I looked up at Edward. He rolled his eyes at Alice. She must have told him something in her thoughts. I looked back to Alice who was smiling brightly at us.

"Let's go back upstairs," Edward suggested.

"Sure," I smiled and started walking back to his room.

Outside the kitchen, I saw what Alice and Esme had done with the candles. There were candles everywhere, lighting the way to every room in the house. As we reached the stairs, Edward suddenly picked me up.

"Don't want you to trip in the dark." He grinned crookedly as he carried me upstairs to his room. I held a tight grip around his neck, as normal speed wasn't fast enough for him. I wasn't particularly fond of being carried like that, especially when the reason why I was being carried was because everyone thought I was going to trip and crack my skull any second.

"You know, I can walk on my own." I told Edward as he continued carrying me after we were past the stairs.

"Oh, I know, I just like having you in my arms." I couldn't resist smiling.

Edward set me down on my feet when we reached his room. Before letting go of him, I pulled him down to me to kiss him. He smiled against my lips before putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him. Our lips moved softly against each other as we kissed in the candle-lit hallway, both of us pulling the other as close as possible. I broke the kiss to catch my breath, grinning widely.

"Maybe we should go inside, instead of standing in the hallway?" I asked while catching my breath. Edward hadn't moved, he was busy tracing my jawline and neck with his lips. He still wasn't moving, so I broke free from his arms and turned to walk inside his room.

As I turned around, I saw it. The dark room was filled with candles. They were everywhere – on the bedside tables, on shelves, on the floor...

"Wow," I breathed. So that was what Alice had done in addition to lighting up the rest of the house. Edward smiled as he walked past me to find some an extra blanket in his closet. I walked over to the bed and sat back down. Edward handed me a fuzzy blanket.

"It might get cold while the electricity is gone."

I put the blanket around my shoulders and dragged Edward towards me. He pulled me down with him as he laid down beside me. I snuggled closer into his arms, but so that I was still able to see his face. We didn't talk for a while, we just laid there, smiling at each other. I played with Edward's messy hair, trying to make it stay one way, but I ended up making it more messy than it was before. He chuckled as he looked at my concentrated expression while trying to fix his hair. Taking my hand out of his hair and holding it in his instead, he leaned in to kiss me.

We were laying on our sides, but as we kissed, Edward rolled me over so he was halfway on top of me. Our hands were still clasped together beside my head, but my free hand was back in Edward's hair, making an even bigger mess of it.

Even though Edward was trying to make himself as light as possible on top of me, I felt his weight after a bit. I pushed against him, making him roll over so that I was on top instead. Letting go of my hand, his hands instead went up and down my sides. Our lips moved eagerly, both of us giving in to the desire. My hands were on Edward's chest, feeling his muscles through his thin t-shirt.

It was clear that Edward was into the kiss. He was more eager against my lips than he had ever been, and his hands were roaming over my body. Suddenly his hands were on my ass, a place they very rarely travelled. Smiling against his lips, I ground my hips slightly into his, making him moan quietly.

While he was kneading gently on my ass, I occasionally ground my hips into his as we continued making out. I don't know how long we were at it, but suddenly I heard the door opening.

"Hey guys, the electricity is back on– holy shit!" Emmett yelled that last part, meaning he had seen us on the bed.

Edward and I turned quickly to look at him, breaking our passionate kiss. Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry, you kids have fun!" He gave Edward a thumbs up before closing the door quickly and running down the hallway to tell the others what he had just seen.

Edward and I looked at each other, both of us slightly embarrassed that Emmett had seen us.

"We are never going to hear the end of this are we?" I asked Edward, already knowing the answer.

"No, he will never forget this."

I looked at Edward and smiled.

"I love you," I said, kissing him quickly before rolling off him.

"I love you too."


End file.
